Romio & Julietsu
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga enfrascada en el maltratado cuadernillo que contenía el guión de la obra. "Romeo y Julieta", pudo leer en la tapa, aunque sus compañeras de clase habían decidido rebautizarla como "Romio y Julietsu".


**ROMIO & JULIETSU  


* * *

**

Mio odiaba que toda la gente tomara decisiones sobre ella sin consultarle. No quería hacer esa obra de teatro, no quería tener un papel en esa obra y, sobre todo, NO QUERÍA tener el papel principal. Pero al parecer eso no le importaba a nadie más.

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Cómo se había dejado convencer para acabar aceptando el papel, no lo sabía ni ella. El poder de persuasión de Nodoka a veces le daba miedo. El caso era que ahora era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás, así que, después de un largo, largo día, ahí estaba de nuevo. En casa de Ritsu.

Alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga enfrascada en el maltratado cuadernillo que contenía el guión de la obra. "Romeo y Julieta", pudo leer en la tapa, aunque hoy le había parecido que en lugar de llamarla así sus compañeras de clase habían decidido rebautizarla como "Romio y Julietsu". Otro largo suspiro.

- ¿Mio? –La castaña la observaba por encima del cuaderno.- Como no dejes de suspirar te vas a deshinchar.

- Ritsu… De verdad, de verdad, no quiero hacer esta obra.

Fue el turno de Ritsu para suspirar. Ya se imaginaba algo así: una crisis existencial de Mio. OTRA crisis existencial de Mio.

- Ahora no nos podemos echar atrás. Decidiste intentarlo y además ya nos sabemos prácticamente todo el diálogo.- Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta colocarse tras ella para masajearle los hombros.- Vamos, Mio, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, cuando tocas el bajo en los conciertos la vergüenza se te acaba pasando… Al menos un poquito.

- Pero no es lo mismo tocar que actuar.- Cerró los ojos dejando que las manos de su amiga destensaran sus músculos.- Cuando toco el bajo me siento bien. Pero actuar… Dios, estoy segura de que se me olvidará alguna frase.

La castaña se echó sobre su hombro para poder mirarla a la cara. Mio parpadeó al encontrarse el rostro sonriente de Ritsu mirándola con completa confianza a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

- Yo sé que no te olvidarás. ¡Es más probable que me olvide yo! –Soltó una carcajada que logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la morena.- Pero por eso mismooooo…- Se puso de pie y volvió a por su libreto.- Debemos ensayar mucho.

Mio la miró durante unos segundos mientras sentía cómo se le contagiaba un poco el entusiasmo de su amiga. Siempre había sido así, Ritsu siempre había sido su fuente de confianza. Ritsu siempre había creído en ella.

- Vaya, parece que eres la más contenta por la obra.- Observó burlona.- Y eso que en un principio tú también pataleaste.

- Hombre, era normal que patalease, ¡es condenadamente cursi! Pero acabé aceptando así que: ¡a lo hecho, pecho! –Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una enorme sonrisa.- Además, no quiero defraudar a mi público.

Mio le tiró un cojín por aquella frase tan llena de egocentrismo y ambas se pusieron a reír. Cuando dejó de reírse, la morena miró con una sonrisa como Ritsu seguía carcajeándose. Se le había pasado el ataque de pánico y la chica había logrado animarla tanto que ahora incluso tenía ganas de hacer la obra.

- Gracias.

Ritsu paró de reír al instante y la miró sorprendida. Supo que se estaba sonrojando así que escondió el rostro tras el guión.

- No… No me des las gracias, espero que cuando se me olvide una frase estés ahí para chivármela.

- Claaaaro, cómo no.- Mio negó con la cabeza aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Quieres ensayar alguna de nuestros diálogos o…?

La castaña hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo decirle que se sabía los diálogos que compartían las dos completamente de memoria? Se había centrado tanto en ellos que el resto aún le costaba.

- En realidad…- Bajó la voz tanto que sólo se logró escuchar un susurro.

- ¿Qué? –Mio parpadeó, normalmente era ella quien balbuceaba.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que aún me faltan algunos diálogos por mirarme.

Evitó puntualizar que le faltaba aprender básicamente todos en los que no intervenía con ella. Mio asintió y pasó las hojas del guión. Lo cierto es que ella tampoco había prestado demasiada atención al resto de diálogos. Y lo cierto también era que, como desgraciadamente era la protagonista, tenía muchas otras escenas aparte de las que hacían las dos juntas.

- ¿Qué escena estabas mirándote?

- La tercera escena del cuarto acto.

Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y siguió pasando páginas. Si no recordaba mal, ahí estaban sus últimas palabras en la obra y lo cierto era que ella, como Romeo, moría algo antes que Ritsu. Llegó a dicha escena para leerla por encima.

- Es tan…

- Cursi.

- …Emotiva.

El silencio las envolvió por unos largos momentos. Mio pasó un par de páginas echando un vistazo al diálogo de aquella parte. Ritsu hizo lo mismo. Ambas se fijaron en que aquella escena contenía un beso.

Se miraron un segundo antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la lectura. La obra no es que careciera de muestras de amor por parte de Romeo y Julieta, de hecho se podría decir que la obra en sí era la expresión del amor en todas sus formas. Incluso la muerte trágica de ambos amantes no era más que otra muestra del profundo amor de los protagonistas.

Por suerte la versión que representaban estaba adaptada. Mugi había hecho un gran trabajo reescribiendo el texto, quitando escenas prescindibles de la obra original y haciéndola algo más ligera. Con ello todos los besos habían sido suprimidos o más bien cambiados por abrazos o caricias casi fraternales.

Excepto aquel beso.

Aquella parte de la obra parecía ser la única sacada íntegramente del original de Shakespeare, sin cambiar prácticamente nada. Mio recordaba haberse leído la obra hacía algunos años y podía decir que Mugi había decidido no hacer ninguna modificación en aquel trozo. El diálogo y los actos seguían el guión original. Para bien o para mal.

- ¿Sabes? Esta parte me recuerda a Blancanieves.- Comentó Ritsu.- A fin de cuentas Julieta sólo está dormida.

- Sí, pero Romeo aquí no llega a besarla.- Mio soltó un largo suspiro.- Siempre me he preguntado si se hubieran salvado si él la hubiera besado. A lo mejor el tiempo que gastara besándola hubiera servido para que llegase Fray Lorenzo y evitara su muerte. O tal vez Julieta habría despertado…

- Seguramente no. Esto tenía pinta de dramón desde el principio.

- Sí.- Rieron.- Pero un poco sí que parece Blancanieves, sumida en el sueño por culpa de un veneno y también hay un beso… Aunque… quien lo recibe es Romeo. Y no despierta.

- Pero a mí Blancanieves nunca me ha gustado, y en cambio Romeo y Julieta, sí.- Se puso de pie, enrolló el libreto y lo esgrimió como una espada.- A pesar de todas las cursilerías y del argumento casi tonto… al menos tiene peleas, y algunos diálogos son una pasada.

Mio se rió mientras la veía dar golpes al aire como si hiciera esgrima con algún enemigo invisible.

- Definitivamente tú habrías sido muchísimo mejor Romeo que yo.

Ritsu paró de hacer el tonto y se la quedó mirando antes de colocar su mano en el pecho y dedicarle una caballeresca reverencia. Mio rió por lo bajo, se puso de pie y cogiéndose los bordes de la falda del uniforme, le devolvió el gesto.

Ambas volvieron a reírse y Ritsu se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

- Tú serías una Julieta adorable… Los papeles que nos han tocado desde luego no nos pegan demasiado. Pero por suerte descubrimos cómo hacer para lograr representarlos.- Balanceó los pies en el aire.- Imaginarme que soy tú haciendo de Julieta es mucho más fácil. Y estoy segura de que harás un increíble Romeo.

Mio le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada antes de recoger de nuevo el guión. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y finalmente, tras morderse el labio con indecisión, alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga.

- Esta escena es muy importante. Es el punto final de su amor prohibido… Es una escena llena de emociones y sentimientos, cargada de tristeza pero sobre todo de amor.- Ritsu la miró con una ceja alzada. Mio se sonrojó por haber dicho todo aquello y apartó la mirada.- Qui… Quiero decir… que… Es muy importante que la ensayemos bien. ¡Y no sólo las palabras! También los actos porque… bueno, es el clímax de la obra… y si lo hacemos bien…

- Sí, sí.- Ritsu se rascó la cabeza con el borde del cuadernillo.- Sé lo que quieres decir. El resto lo hemos ensayado sólo leyendo pero supongo que tienes razón y esta parte es realmente importante. Entiendo que la quieras bordar, Mugi la ha dejado sin modificar por algo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Después de la primera lectura ninguna quiso ensayar los movimientos. Sin necesidad de hablarlo llegaron a un pacto en las que se contentaban sólo con recitar los diálogos intentando memorizarlos. Y hasta entonces eso habían hecho. Mientras sólo leyesen podían reírse de ello y hacer ver que no les incomodaba la situación.

A pesar de que sólo había abrazos, no querían ni imaginar interpretar lo que indicaban las acotaciones. La simple lectura de las escenas más románticas hacía que ambas se sonrojaran hasta las orejas. Todo era tan… apasionado. Sabían que aquello era una obra de teatro y que, como tal, necesitaban complementar sus palabras con sus gestos, pero de momento lo evitaban porque temían representar esas acciones la una con la otra.

O lo habían evitado hasta entonces. Ritsu dirigió una mirada al techo. Mio jugueteó doblando las esquinas de las hojas. Si iban a tener que abrazarse, que acariciarse, que decirse todas esas frases románticas e incluso besarse… Mejor haber practicado a solas, ¿no? Tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, y no sólo a solas, sino enfrente de una pequeña multitud.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Empecemos por el principio de esta escena, por tu parte.- Ritsu se estiró en la cama y buscó ese trozo en el guión.- Yo leeré el resto de personajes mientras hago de Julieta dormida. Se supone que peleas contra Paris, así que coge algo como espada.

La miró un instante y luego pasó a buscar una regla por sobre el escritorio. Se quedó mirando el utensilio en sus manos y acto seguido se giró para asentir firmemente hacia Ritsu. Ésta le devolvió el gesto y empezó el diálogo directamente en la entrada de Romeo a escena.

Mio recitaba sus partes a la perfección y no le costó lo más mínimo meterse en carácter. Ritsu sonreía mientras leía las líneas de Paris, la morena era una gran actriz. Cuando alzó la regla esgrimiéndola como una espada se maravilló de los movimientos rápidos y precisos. Por un momento le pareció tener delante de sí al verdadero Romeo Montesco luchando contra el prometido de su amor.

De golpe la lucha cesó. Paris había caído muerto a manos de Romeo y éste empezaba su largo y último monólogo, aquél que lo llevaría a la muerte.

-_¡Ah! ¡Julieta querida_!- Ritsu dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Mio rozándole la mejilla. Se había arrodillado ante ella y la contemplaba con sus ojos brillantes.- _¿Por qué eres aún tan bella? ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendado de ti y que ese aborrecido monstruo descarnado te guarda en estas tinieblas, reservándote para manceba suya?_

No podía apartar los ojos de la actuación de Mio. Viéndola ahí, actuando con tantas ganas, con tanta… pasión... Lo cierto era que tenía la garganta seca. Sabía que cuando estuviera sobre el escenario lo haría bien, pero probablemente estaría nerviosa y no sería tan perfecto como ahora. Era una pena que seguramente el resto de gente no podría disfrutar de esa increíble actuación porque era magnifica. Sublime. Hermosa.

Pero sin embargo no podía sentirse más feliz por ser ella la única que pudiera ver a Mio de aquella forma.

- _¡Brindo por mi amada…!_ –Mio alzó la mano como si brindara y se llevó el invisible tarro a los labios haciendo ver que tragaba de golpe su contenido. Ritsu casi creyó que realmente había bebido veneno, pues hizo una mueca y su cuerpo se contorsionó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho como si sintiera un terrible dolor.- _¡Oh, sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas…! Así muero… con un beso._

Se dejó caer sobre el regazo de la durmiente Julieta y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Ritsu tragó saliva e intentó recordar cómo se respiraba.

- Mio… -Murmuró con la voz quebrada mientras se incorporaba.- Eres increíble.

La aludida levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y completamente sonrojada. Ritsu estaba como embelesada, sin apartar la mirada de ella y respirando con dificultad. No supo qué pensar sobre aquella reacción pero lo cierto era que el brillo de aquellos ojos castaños completamente emocionados sólo logró que se sonrojara aún más. Notó cómo el mundo se paraba.

- Gra-gracias.- Carraspeó, apartando la mirada.- Ahora te toca a ti, seguro que lo haces mejor.

- ¿¡Estás de guasa! –Ritsu se carcajeó. Una risa cuasi histérica que logró que Mio la volviese a mirar.- ¡Ni de coña podría actuar mejor! Ha sido… ¡Joder, Mio! ¡Ha sido condenadamente bueno! ¡Increíble!

La morena la miraba con completo asombro. No se esperaba una reacción tan entusiasta y mucho menos tan efusiva. Ritsu se puso de pie y no paraba de exclamar completamente emocionada. Mio sonrió avergonzada.

Ritsu siguió comentando su actuación mientras se movía imitando los gestos que acababa de ver representados. Mio la cogió de la mano cuando imitó la estocada final contra Paris y Ritsu la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Déjame ver tu Julieta.

La castaña notó cómo se sonrojaba y asintió ligeramente incómoda. Se acercó a la cama, aún con la mano de Mio alrededor de su muñeca y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Colocó sus manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen y cerró los ojos. La morena se colocó en la misma posición en la que había caído antes, encima de ella, como si la muerte la hubiera alcanzado antes de poder encontrar una postura mejor para su eterno sueño.

Ritsu cogió aire y lo dejó ir en un largo suspiro antes de empezar. Se incorporó y observó con desconsuelo el cuerpo inerte de su amado. Mio leyó las líneas de Fray Lorenzo sin moverse de su posición y Ritsu recitó su parte. Ese trozo era corto. No tenía mucho diálogo antes de morir pero debía hacerlo bien pues era el clímax de la obra.

- _¡Vete, márchate de aquí, pues yo no me moveré! –_Le gritaba a un invisible Fray Lorenzo.-_ ¿Qué veo? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? ¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin…! _–Recogió el frasco invisible de manos de Mio y lo observó, incluso hizo como si lo volcase a la espera de encontrar algo de su contenido.- _¡Oh ingrato! ¡Todo lo apuraste sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte! ¡Besaré tus labios…!_ –Incorporó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo inerte de la morena.- _Quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña, para hacerme morir con un reconfortante._

Apartó con cuidado algunos mechones del largo cabello moreno antes de acariciarle la mejilla con infinita ternura. Inconscientemente se relamió mientras fijaba su vista en aquellos sonrojados y apetitosos labios y se inclinó con lentitud en busca de su objetivo. Su aliento revoloteó sobre la piel de Mio y notó cómo ésta se estremecía entre sus brazos. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para finalmente besar tan ansiados labios.

Se quedó ahí durante un largo segundo y sin poder evitarlo movió sus labios logrando un roce que las hizo estremecer a ambas. Mio no tardó en devolver el gesto y Ritsu se vio desplazando su mano hasta la nuca, enredando los dedos en el cabello oscuro para evitar que se apartara de su boca. Después de un instante las dos se detuvieron de golpe.

Se suponía que Romeo estaba muerto. No debía besar a Julieta. Y Julieta sólo debía buscar con un leve toque un poco de veneno en los labios de su amado. No besarlo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

Los labios se separaron con un ligero sonido. Poco a poco sus rostros se separaron y los párpados se alzaron revelando unos ojos que brillaban con un brillo extraño. Ritsu fue consciente de que Mio la observaba. Ya no era Romeo, era Mio quien la observaba. Su corazón latía descontroladamente. Creyó escuchar el de la morena haciendo eco del suyo.

Desvió su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Mio. Tan apetecibles y, ahora lo sabía, tan suaves y sabrosos que eran una tentadora invitación para todos sus sentidos. Se encontró respirando con dificultad, aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de probar otra vez aquel maravilloso sabor. Deslizó la mano que mantenía en su nuca, pasándola por su mejilla en forma de caricia hasta llegar a aquellos carnosos labios.

- Ritsu…

El nombre se escapó en forma de susurro y el cálido aliento colándose entre sus dedos le puso la carne de gallina. Se encontró inclinándose de nuevo dispuesta a besarla otra vez pero se detuvo a tiempo. Notó cómo los labios besaban su pulgar. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos cerrados de Mio. La morena parecía en otro lugar, como intentando recrear en el contacto con sus dedos el beso que acaban de compartir.

Apartó la mano y los ojos de Mio se abrieron para mirarla con un tono de azul más oscuro de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Ritsu tragó saliva y se inclinó hasta que sus bocas quedaron separadas por el espacio de un suspiro.

- _Tus labios están calientes todavía…_

El murmuro hizo que las palabras revolotearan sobre los labios de Mio, quien llegó a sonreír al reconocer la siguiente frase del diálogo de Julieta. Sonrisa que los labios de Ritsu se encargaron de borrar ellos mismos.

Los labios se volvieron a rozar, tanteándose con ligeros toques antes de saborearse. Cuando la lengua de Ritsu se deslizó por el carnoso labio de Mio, ambas supieron que eso era precisamente lo que pretendían evitar al no ensayar la obra. Aquel beso que requería el guión había acabado con la paciencia de las dos chicas a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Un simple roce había bastado como catalizador y ahora no podían dejar de probarse.

Mio entreabrió los labios y la castaña no tardó en aprovechar su oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Un gemido ahogado la recibió en el interior de aquella cálida y húmeda boca y pronto una lengua salió a recibir la visita de la suya. La bajista presionó ligeramente los hombros de Ritsu y ésta se encontró recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama, con Mio encima de ella sin querer separarse lo más mínimo.

Tanto tiempo habían deseado besarse la una a la otra, que aquel momento era como un sueño hecho realidad para ambas. Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a intentar nada durante años, temerosas de que su amistad sufriera las consecuencias. Saber que no sería así, que las dos se sentían del mismo modo, era algo que las extasiaba de igual forma que lo hacía aquel beso.

Tras unos instantes se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Algo jadeantes se miraron y sin poder evitarlo sonrieron, aceptando con aquella sonrisa mutua todo lo que había ocurrido. Alegre de que ninguna se hubiera arrepentido, Ritsu alargó su mano para apartar la larga melena de Mio que caía en forma de cascada alrededor de ambos rostros. Mio cerró los ojos ante la caricia y bajó la cabeza hasta esconder la cara en el hueco del cuello de la castaña.

- Ritsu…

El cuerpo de la nombrada se tensó al notar el aliento sobre su cuello. Un ligero beso en aquella zona hizo que cada uno de sus músculos se relajaran, dispuestos a disfrutar del contacto. Rodeó los hombros de Mio en un abrazo y soltó un suspiro.

- Romeo y Julieta empieza a ser mi obra preferida.- Bromeó.

Mio se incorporó ligeramente y la miró con una mezcla de bochorno y deseo mal disimulado. Ritsu rió ligeramente al ver la cara tan colorada de su amiga.

- Lo siento.- Suspiró.- Se suponía que debía hacerme la muerta pero…

- Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.- Tironeó de un mechón moreno.

- No he podido… aguantarme.- Si era posible, las mejillas de Mio se sonrojaron aún más.- Yo… Sentir tus labios ha sido demasiado.

- Yo tampoco podía aguantarme más.- Ritsu apartó la mirada, igual de avergonzada que su amiga.- Casi me da algo cuando has respondido el… beso.

Mio volvió a esconder la cara en el cuello de la castaña. Se moría de ganas de besarla de nuevo pero la situación era demasiado vergonzosa para ella. Si seguía así acabaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón. Aunque, por el pulso que podía escuchar junto a su oreja, Ritsu también estaba cerca del infarto.

Tantos años viendo cómo aquella amistad crecía de forma descontrolada hacia algo más… Ritsu tenía ganas de gritar ahora que sabía que Mio se sentía de la misma manera. Se contentó con sonreír mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Al cabo de un rato empezó a reírse disimuladamente, pero Mio lo notó y se incorporó para mirarla con una expresión extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ha sido una suerte que hayamos decidido ensayar las dos solas? –Rió.- Hubiera sido un auténtico espectáculo hacer esto mismo en frente de toda la clase.

Las mejillas de Mio se sonrojaron bruscamente y sin pensar le dio un golpe en la frente. A pesar de ello, Ritsu siguió riéndose entre quejas por aquel súbito ataque. Mio soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Pues deberemos ensayar para que no pase igual en la obra.

- Oh.- Ritsu sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Eso ha sido una propuesta indecente, señorita Akiyama?

Esta vez incluso las orejas de Mio se volvieron de un profundo color rojizo.

- ¡Idiota! –Protestó.- Me refería a que… prefiero que no se entere el resto… Yo…

- Ya.- Ritsu se incorporó lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo también creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes.

De un rápido y preciso movimiento, Ritsu se dio la vuelta logrando que Mio quedara debajo de ella.

- ¡Ritsu! –Protestó sorprendida al verse acorralada.- ¿Qué haces?

- Como bien has dicho, deberemos ensayar mucho.- Dijo con una sonrisa que Mio encontró irresistible.- Ahora que he probado tus labios… - Los delineó con el pulgar y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.- Me temo que no podré aguantarme mucho, Mio. No… no sé si podré aguantarme.- Murmuró.- Pero lo he hecho hasta ahora, así que creo que podré hacerlo frente al resto…. Aunque no prometo nada cuando estemos a solas.

La morena se quedó sin saber qué decir. Notó cómo su garganta se secaba al ser consciente del significado de aquellas palabras, pero sobre todo al ver aquel brillo de deseo en los ojos de Ritsu. Sin saber de dónde sacó el valor, alargó ambas manos hasta atrapar entre ellas el rostro de la castaña.

- Yo tampoco creo que pueda aguantarme cuando estemos solas.

Ritsu sonrió ante el comentario y acabó de descender para poder atrapar de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto la habían tentado a lo largo del tiempo y a los que, al fin, podía responder por tanta provocación. Empezaba a pensar que aquellos labios estaban hechos para complementar los suyos, tan bien encajaban… Pero quería probar más.

- Mio…

Fue un murmuro ahogado antes de que su boca se desplazara de los labios a la mandíbula y finalmente al cuello de la morena. Mio enredó sus manos en la corta melena castaña y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más sitio. La respiración de ambas estaba empezando a ser entrecortada de nuevo y, al parecer, el calor en la habitación había aumentado varios grados.

- ¡Ritsuuuuu!

La voz las sacó a ambas bruscamente de su mundo y se separaron a tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriese para dar paso al hermano pequeño de la castaña.

- _¿Qué? ¿Rumor? ¡Seamos breves, entonces!_ –Mio alzó las cejas el escuchar a Ritsu decir aquello y se olvidó por un momento del intruso bajo el umbral cuando la vio coger la regla que ella había dejado abandonada minutos antes.- _¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Esta es tu vaina!_ –Hizo ver que se clavaba el arma.- _¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!_

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Mio y ambas se quedaron sin moverse lo que pareció una eternidad. Unos aplausos desde la puerta hicieron que se separasen y se sentaran en la cama para ver al hermano de Ritsu, que aplaudía con sorpresa ante la inesperada actuación que había podido presenciar.

- Vaya, te ha quedado muy bien.- Dijo el niño.- Oh, sí, mamá dice que si quiere Mio puede quedarse a cenar.

- Ah, dile que se lo agradezco. Será un placer.

Le sonrió al pequeño y éste se sonrojó violentamente antes de balbucear un 'vale' y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Escucharon cómo sus pasos se alejaban a toda velocidad y ambas chicas se miraron con las cejas alzadas antes de estallar en una sonora e incontrolable carcajada. Mio puso una mano en el hombro de Ritsu y ésta le dio un ligero codazo, todo mientras las risas de una se hacían eco con las de la otra.

- Tienes loquito a mi hermano.- Bromeó.- ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto?

- Es una lástima que yo quiera a su hermana.

Nada más decir eso ambas dejaron de reírse. Mio volvió a ponerse completamente colorada y Ritsu notó cómo una sonrisa algo tonta se posaba en su boca.

- ¿Quieres a su hermana? –Mio apartó la mirada y ella la obligó a mirarla de nuevo.- Yo también te quiero.- Sonrió.- Mucho.

La morena asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y luego soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Crees que se habrá fijado en… en lo que estábamos haciendo?

- No, mis dotes de interpretación lo han disimulado todo, ¿no crees? Es una suerte que tocase justo esa escena.- Rió.- Me ha venido a la cabeza al escucharle y me he puesto a recitar el diálogo sin pensar.

Volvieron a reírse de la situación. Mio se dejó caer sobre el colchón y soltó otro largo y cansado suspiro.

- ¿Cuánto crees que podremos aguantar sin que se de cuenta el resto?

- Me da igual.- Ritsu se tumbó a su lado y cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza.- Cuando se den cuenta, que se den. Cuando queramos decírselo, se lo diremos. Lo único que me preocupaba era perderte y ahora sé que no es así.

Mio giró la cabeza para poder verla. La castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba sus labios. Parecía tan despreocupada, tan segura… Ella no lo acababa de ver todo muy claro, algún día alguien las pillaría y quizá ese alguien no reaccionaría del todo bien. Ritsu abrió los ojos y la miró. Mio sonrió. Aunque de momento podía ser igual de despreocupada que ella.

- Mañana le diré a Mugi que fue una excelente idea dejar esta escena tal cual.- Ritsu se rió ante aquel comentario.

- Quizá debamos pedirle que ponga más besos.

- Bueno, sin pasarse, ¿no? Y así mejor. Ese beso definitivamente es el clímax de la obra.

La castaña rodó sobre la cama para volver a colocarse encima de ella. Mio se sonrojó, seguramente le costaría acostumbrarse a todo eso.

- Cierto, sí… es el clímax de la obra. ¿Quieres ensayarlo un poco más?

-.-.-.-.-

La clase era un verdadero caos. Gente yendo de un lado para otro llevando cosas, alguna pintando, otras montando los decorados… El festival se acercaba y, apenas a dos días de la representación, todo el mundo estaba como loco.

Ritsu esquivó a una chica que estaba pintando lo que parecía la lápida de Julieta y se acercó hasta Mio, quien repasaba de nuevo el guión en un murmuro continuo.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Creo que voy a vomitar.- Se sinceró.- Sólo de pensar en actuar frente a todo el mundo…

- Estarás bien.- Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.- Seguro que lo haces genial.

- Seguro que se me olvida el diálogo.

- Oh, no. No queremos que eso pase, tendremos que ensayar más…

Mio se sonrojó violentamente y le dio un capón por el comentario. A pesar del golpe Ritsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le encantaba cuando Mio reaccionaba de ese modo: tímida y vergonzosa pero a pesar de todo siempre dispuesta a darle algún golpetazo por sus bromas.

- ¿Querías algo?

- Sep. Mugi quiere decirnos no-sé-qué.

Ritsu señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro y, al mirar, Mio se encontró con Mugi sentada en una silla cerca de un rincón, con algunos papeles en las manos. La rubia le dedicó un saludo y ella se lo devolvió antes de volver a mirar a Ritsu.

- ¿Sabes qué quiere? -Por toda respuesta la castaña se encogió de hombros.- Espero que no le hayas dicho que debe poner más besos en la obra.- Ritsu negó con la cabeza pero aún así se rió.- Menos mal, porque eso sería un poco obvio.

- Anda, vamos.

Le cogió de la mano para guiarla hasta su compañera. Ritsu saltó la lápida de Julieta y ayudó a Mio a mantener el equilibrio cuando la siguió. Frenaron para dejar pasar a un grupo de chicas que transportaba un trozo del escenario. Mio tiró de la mano de Ritsu para evitar que le diese la esquina del tablón.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Mugi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las observaba con una extraña expresión. Ritsu alzó una ceja y Mio apartó la mirada sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Habéis ensayado mucho?

La pregunta las pilló a ambas por sorpresa pero supieron disimular. La sonrisa de Mugi era completamente inocente, seguramente no lo diría con segundas intenciones.

- Sí… -Murmuró la bajista.

- ¿También la escena de vuestra muerte?

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada. Ella no podía saber nada, ¿no? No lo decía con doble sentido, era normal que preguntara sobre su ensayo. Regresaron la vista a Mugi y asintieron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar preguntar Ritsu.

- Me he dado cuenta de que se coló el texto original.- Abrió el libreto y se lo mostró.- Se debió traspapelar alguna página. En esta escena hay un beso y yo lo había suprimido. No que quisiera, mi intención era dejar todos los besos de la obra, pero al profesorado no le gustó el primer borrador que entregué.

Cerró el libreto y les pasó un par de hojas. Las dos la cogieron de forma mecánica y le echaron un rápido vistazo. La escena había sido cortada y modificada. El diálogo no era exactamente el mismo aunque en algunos puntos se parecía y… el beso no estaba.

- Oh.- Logró decir Ritsu.

- Estoy repartiendo el guión bueno.- Agitó las hojas en el aire.- Siento haberme equivocado, no sé cómo pudo pasar… Seguramente a estas alturas ya lo habréis memorizado y ensayado, ¿no?

- Sí…- Susurró Mio.- Pensábamos que lo habías dejado tal cual porque era el clímax de la obra.

- Ah, pero lo sigue siendo.- Mugi sonrió ampliamente.- Sólo he cortado un poco la escena y he suprimido el beso…- Las miró fijamente.- ¿Os molesta que haya suprimido el beso?

- ¡No! –Exclamaron a la vez.

Mugi se rió ligeramente al ver cómo se habían sonrojado de lo lindo. Cogió el resto de hojas y se puso de pie. Miró los papeles y se volvió a reír.

- Bueno, intentad memorizar el nuevo guión para el ensayo general de mañana. No os será difícil, es casi igual al original… -Puso una mano en el hombro de Mio y les sonrió cuando pasó por su lado.- Sólo tenéis que evitar besaros.

Dio un par de golpecitos sobre el hombro de la morena y se alejó de allí saludando con las copias del guión bueno. Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí plantadas con una expresión completamente sorprendida, parecían petrificadas. Se miraron de reojo y finalmente se giraron para ver por dónde se había ido su compañera. Mugi ya estaba en el otro lado de la clase repartiendo las hojas.

Se volvieron a mirar, ¿qué acababa de pasar, exactamente? Mio se cubrió la cara con una mano. Ritsu se rascó la frente.

- Esto ha sido raro.- Comentó Ritsu.

- Sí…

Por unos segundos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer o decir mientras Mugi seguía tan felizmente dando el guión al resto. Ritsu echó un vistazo a la copia que le había entregado y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Casualidad o no, aquel beso había servido para que las dos se confesaran sus sentimientos, así que ya fuera a Shakespeare por escribirlo o a Mugi por lo que parecía un plan en toda regla, debía dar gracias por ello.

- ¿Ensayamos?

Mio alzó la mirada para verla y tras un instante soltó un largo suspiro.

- Busquemos un lugar menos ruidoso.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a caminar. Ritsu sonrió al notar el ligero rubor sobre las mejillas de la morena y enseguida la alcanzó para cruzar el salón. Antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para buscar a Mugi con la mirada.

- Mugiiiiii.- Gritó y alzó el papel que llevaba en la mano para saludarla con él.- Gracias por el guión nuevo, vamos por ahí a ensayaaaaaar.

- ¡Ritsu!.- La riñó Mio.

Le dio un nuevo golpetazo en la frente mientras Ritsu se reía de forma descontrolada y la empujó fuera de clase esperando que el resto de chicas no se hubieran percatado del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Esperaba que el día de la representación lograse olvidar su vergüenza y actuar bien sin equivocarse con el guión. Deseaba que la obra saliese a la perfección como muestra de gratitud por haber ayudado a descubrir sus sentimientos y los de Ritsu.

Doblaron por una esquina y notó cómo le tiraban de la muñeca hasta que su espalda tocó contra la pared. Parpadeó al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Ritsu frente al suyo y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Por suerte no pasaba nadie por ahí.

- _¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo?_

Mio no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. Atrapó el rostro de Ritsu entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Un beso suave pero rápido y corto por temor a que alguien apareciese en aquel pasillo.

_- Llámame tan sólo tu amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo: De aquí en delante no seré más Romeo._

- Mio…

De nuevo se besaron, esta vez más profundamente. Ritsu ahogó con sus labios un gemido de la morena y se separaron cuando notaron que empezaban a acalorarse demasiado.

- Espero que en la obra no se nos olvide que el beso ya no está en el guión.- Bromeó Mio.- Sería problemático de explicar.

Ritsu la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar en busca de un lugar resguardado donde poder repasar el guión ellas dos solas.

- Si eso pasa les diré que lo habíamos ensayado así.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Y de mientras que se acaba el verano, y con ellos mis días de vacaciones y tiempo libre en el que pensaba seguir el resto de aquellos fics a medias… Yo voy, y subo un shot que no tiene nada que ver. Porque sí. XD

En fin, es mi primer MioXRitsu =D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y es que, cuando vi los capítulos de la obra, no pude evitar ponerme a escribir alguna chorrada relacionada. Me encanta Romeo y Julieta y últimamente busco por doquier una versión antigua que tiene la traducción que habéis leído aquí (porque sí, los trozos en cursiva son extraídos de la obra de Shakespeare XP) así que ver a Mio y Ritsu representando la obra fue demasiado para mi… XD

Fic… Shot… Cosa rara XD dedicada con cariño a mi pesada beta Tifa Lock, quien mañana cumple años =D y a Kaon, por compartir los momentos fangirls y pasarme los trozos de la obra XD

Hasta más ver =D


End file.
